Doctor Who 50th Anniversary Special PT 6 CH 1 'A Matter of Time'
by Romana4Ever
Summary: The 10th and 11th Dr are shocked to see Donna Noble on Gallifrey. The 2nd and 10th Doctors must travel to the Intergalactic High Council Space Station to retrieve the Sash of Rassilon. Jamie accidentally uses the same transporter pad which aged the 5th Doctor. The Doctors and their companions discover some other companions are trying to stop the murder of 5 delegates.


**DOCTOR WHO 50TH ANNIVERSARY SPECIAL **

**PART SIX CHAPTER 1 'A MATTER OF TIME'**

Just as the Tenth Doctor is ready to yell at Alonso he is interrupted by Donna.

"Oy, What is going on here Doctor?" Donna demanded to know. "You ask me to join you, in that stupid wooden box of yours and now you and this bow tie geek are babbling away a mile minute about not calling you The Doctor? What sort of game are you playing here?" Donna shouted.

Both Doctors stood there with their mouths agape. A sudden hunch occurred to the Tenth Doctor.

"What is the last thing you remember about our time together?" The Tenth Doctor asked Donna.

"You, dropping me off at my Mom and Grandfathers house." Donna said in a puzzled tone of voice. "You asked me to come with you and I said no. I have since changed my mind so if you don't mind," Donna began.

The Doctor's face lit up.

"The first time! She's Donna from our first encounter." The Doctor practically shouted.

"I know." The Tenth Doctor nodded excitedly. "Brilliant."

Kam Po interrupted anymore rejoicing on the Doctors part.

"As soon as young Jamie comes you must be on your way." Kam Po told them. "Susan and I managed to locate it somewhere inside of the Ice Warriors quarters." Kam po said.

The Doctor spun around at that.

"You?!" The Doctor stammered. "You and Susan were on the intergalactic High Council Space Station? That's where the Guardians sent me. On one of my six missions." The Doctor stopped as recalled that mission.

Jamie came running out of the Fourth Doctor's Tardis. The Tenth Doctor and Donna step up onto the transporter pad.

"Not now Doctor." Kam Po warned the Doctor.

"What is it Doctor?" Jamie asked.

"Come along Jamie, we have to retrieve the Sash of Rassilon. Just make sure not to use the back middle pad Jamie." The Second Doctor said.

But Jamie was distracted by Nyssa.

"I don't believe we've met before." He said as he started walking towards her.

"That will do Jamie. Now onto the Transporter pad." The second Doctor gently grabs his arm

"Oh ay." Jamie said as he stepped up onto the pad.

"Now remember what I said." The Second Doctor asked as he stepped onto the transporter pad.

"Oh ay, the back middle pad." Jamie reassured him.

"Very good Jamie. Now energize Drax." The Second Doctor said.

Drax does before anyone notices that Jamie has stepped onto the back middle pad.

"Jamie!" The Eighth Doctor yelled.

"Jamie used the same broken transporter as your fifth self." Kam Po said shaking his head.

The Fifth Doctor walked up to the transporter.

"Oh my." Was all he could say.

"You and Susan were on the intergalactic High Council Space Station?" The Doctor asked Kam Po. The Doctor stopped as recalled that mission. "I was to locate a treasure and slow down some assassins." The Doctor said deep in thought. "The Alexanoids!" The Doctor suddenly shouted. "They were hired to kill those who sought the treasure. That's what happened to you and Susan." The Doctor said trying to piece together the puzzle. "Isn't it?" The Doctor angrily demanded.

"They barely grazed us." Kam Po replied. "Susan and I were much quicker then they anticipated."

"If I had known this before." The Doctor said. "I would have blown their ship to pieces."

"Those were different Alexanoids Doctor." Kam Po reminded him. "While both groups are evil, you can't hold one group responsible for the actions of others." Kam Po said. "Besides it was the Daleks who managed to injure us. And as you can see, we have both survived. vengeance would be pointless and counter-productive."

"What do you mean?" The Fifth Doctor demanded.

"Just this." Kam Po said. "The reason the White Guardian has been able to do so much up till now is because of enormous amount of evil. Since he is allowed to counter-balance that, he has been able to do even more than he normally would be able to do."

"So if we resort to vengeance," The Doctor started to say.

"There would be no chance of any Time Lords or Gallifreyans being saved." Kam Po said.

.

The Doctors, Donna and Jamie materialized aboard the intergalactic High Council Space Station. The Doctors and Donna stepped off the transporter but Jamie seems to be having a bit of problem. The Second Doctor looked around as the Tenth Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to scan for traces of the Sash.

"Oh what an interesting device, what is it? May I have a look-see?" The Second Doctor asked casually.

"No you may not." The Tenth Doctor said with mock politeness. "You have one of your own."

"Not like that one. Oh please, just a quick look." The Second Doctor pleaded.

"He seems harmless enough. doubt he'd filtch it." Donna said.

"That's precisely what I would do with it." The Tenth Doctor said.

"Yeah, but you're not him." Donna says matter of factly.

"I most certainly am me, Donna Noble." The Tenth Doctor said.

"Ow. My hip hurts. What is going on Doctor?" Jamie said as he walked forward slowly.

"Perhaps your not getting enough exercise Jam," The Second Doctor stopped in mid-sentence. "Oh my." He said with a worried look on his face.

The Tenth Doctor and Donna turn around and both are surprised at what they see.

"Jamie you didn't use the middle back pad, did you?" The Second Doctor asked.

"Well you told me to. What's wrong? And why do my bones ache? I feel like I'm a hundred at least." Jamie complained.

"Well your close." the second Doctor said.

"What are you saying?" Jamie demanded.

"I don't suppose you have a powder compact?" The Tenth Doctor asked Donna.

"What for? So he can powder his nose?" Donna asked sarcastically.

"For the mirror Donna." The Tenth Doctor said gently.

"Oh right. Here." Donna pulled a compact out of her pocket and handed it to Jamie.

"Now Jamie, I did warn you not to use that pad," The Second Doctor began to say

"Hey! I'm old! OW!" Jamie grabs his hip again. "I'll get you for this Doctor!"

"Well you're the one who didn't listen!" The Second Doctor snapped angrily.

"Now, now it's okay Jamie. Your still a handsome man. And relatively speaking, compared to me, your not even middle-aged." The Tenth Doctor said.

"That's really reassuring Doctor." Jamie said sarcastically.

"Now let's see if we can find the sash, shall we? Come along Jamie." The Second Doctor said.

.

Back inside Rassilon's tomb some of the companions are growing restless.

"We have been cooped up inside this tomb for hours. We need to be doing something constructive then just handing you Doctors tools." Adric complained.

In the other room the sound of someone is practicing the violin. They make a few mistakes as the Fifth Doctor turned to console Adric.

"Adric, I know this isn't like one of our adventures where we are chasing after bad guys but this is the work that's needs be done now." Over his shoulder he shouted to the violinist. "E flat!" And then to Adric. "Now let's have no more of this alright?"

The Third Doctor came out of the side hallway. He paused.

"Adante" The Third Doctor said to the violin player before continuing on to the computer console. To the Other Doctor's he said "I've been in there for over an hour, so would one of you kindly take my place?"

"I'll go." The Sixth Doctor said as he headed to the sick bay.

As the violinist continued to play Alonso couldn't help laughing.

"Hey I thought you Time Lords were suppose to be so advanced at everything. That violinist needs a lot more practice. No offense." He quickly added upon seeing the looks on everyone's faces.

Just then a five-year old Asian looking boy came out clutching a violin in his small hand. He walked over to Alonso and tugged on his shirt.

"Excuse me sir. I am sorry if my playing offends you in any way. But my music teacher has assured me that having only played for two weeks, my playing has progressed quite proficiently. However I will prevail to play better." He said.

Alonso was in shock.

"Two weeks? Uh, You're not offending me, and your playing is actually quite good. I'm sorry I said anything young man." He finished sheepishly as the Doctors and companions glared at him.

"That is okay. Perhaps you had thought I had played longer?" The little boy smiled

"A lot longer. Your doing a very good job young man. You keep up the good work." Alonso ruefully admitted.

"Excuse me, you need to get back to your parents. We have a lot of work to do." Romana informed the little boy.

"Okay." The little boy said and he turns and heads back to his mom and dad who are waiting patiently for him.

The Seventh Doctor is checking on the Refugees.

The remaining six Doctors are working on the computers. Doctors Four and two are attempting to fix the time-circuts on the transporter while Doctors Nine and Eleven look for a way to expand the force-field surrounding the death zone to reinforce the force field surrounding the Planet and The First Doctor is attempting to disconnect the weapons system within the death zone.

.

Suddenly Katarina snapped out of the trance that Kam Po put her in and she looked around and started screaming. She then started running down the hallway that led to the stairs.

All the Doctors working on the computer stopped what they are doing and watch in disbelief. Lon takes off after her, as do the Doctors.

.

Suddenly young Darnell comes running out of the sick bay and he runs straight up to Lord Calva.

"Father, how much longer?" Young Darnell asked.

Lord Calva picked up his son.

"Not much longer. You've been very brave through all this. I didn't hear you scream once. I am very proud of you." Lord Calva told him.

"I remembered what you told me Father. We must be brave and be willing to make any and all sacrifices to save our world." Young Darnell said.

Luke and Susan are shocked!

"You allowed your son to go back in time without you!" Luke asked.

Lord Calva shook his head.

"Of course not! But what's done is done. Darnell obviously made the decision to go back in time so he could be a citadel guard and good thing he did. We wouldn't have known of the High Councils plans or of the location of that hidden room. I am very proud of him. I am sad that I will miss raising him though. But I am glad to be reunited with him. " Lord Calva said as the adult Darnell came over taking care not to touch his younger self.

"Sorry Father, but there was no other way. Soon all will appear to be lost. And so some of us make the decision to sacrifice for our Planet. It is and will be our privilege to do so, so there might be a chance for our Planet's survival." Darnell said.

Nyssa is deep in thought as Jo and Mel came looking for young Darnell.

"Where did Darnell go?" Jo asked. "Martha and the Doctor said they haven't finished treating the boy yet. And the Doctor said if they don't finish the treatment, he'll have burn marks on his back until he regenerates."

Nyssa goes over to the Fourth Doctor's Tardis.

"Peri!" Nyssa called. "Peri please come here."

Peri emerged a few moments later.

"What is it? We haven't found the Key of Rassilon yet or anything close. The ship is big and it has a lot of hiding places." Peri said.

"I was just thinking, something you said according to Melanie. About the intergalactic High Council. You had mentioned that when last heard they were in a stalemate. And then nothing. And when other delegates were sent to investigate," Nyssa started to say.

"They found five dead and the rest had their memories erased. And it was done with a Gallifreyan memory bomb." Peri finished for her.

"So Nyssa has told us." Lord Calva replied. "So that's why no one sent aid. Of course I doubt the High Council would ever deign to admit to needing help from lesser beings." He stopped noting the looks on their faces. "No offense, intended."

"None taken." Nyssa said.

"Now , you look. My planet sent over one-hundred ships to aid Gallifrey. Headed by my husband, King Ycnonos himself as well as my eldest son." Peri said angrily.

"They were destroyed?" Tegan asked.

"I don't know. The entire fleet simply disappeared." Peri said sadly.

"Yours too?" Turlough asked as he emerged from the Tardis. "I sent over one thousand ships. I sent many brave men and women. Even my brother Malcolm. But they all disappeared suddenly at the beginning of the war without a trace."

"I guess the Daleks destroyed them early on, just to get them out of the way."Peri surmised. "I'm sorry. I had no idea. I don't blame the Time Lords of course. They had no idea and they did order everyone to stay out of it."

Leela emerged from the Tardis.

"I doubt the key is in there. I think the Doctor sent us in there on a wild duck chase." Leela said.

Turlough and Peri couldn't help smiling slightly.

"That's goose chase Leela." Turlough said.

"Well whatever the chase, we were on it. What is going on? Where are the Doctors?" Leela asked.

"Were thinking of sending a team to the intergalactic High Council to try to stop the murder of five delegates and stop the rest of them having their memory being erased." Nyssa said.

"Only a Time Lord can alter time. especially under these circumstances." Lord Calva reminded them.

"I'm a Time Lord." Susan said.

"Yes but with none of the training. With all due respect to your Grandfather." Lord Calva said.

"I learned a lot from my Grandfather during our travels. He taught me how to fly the Tardis and about life on other planets. I of course went to school through the 7th grade so I do have the basics of time travel." Susan replied.

"Yes, but mine is more advanced. Look the Doctors will be back any moment. Let's hurry. " Lord Calva said.

They rushed over to the transporter. Drax walked over to the group.

"Hey mon, why don't I go? Be good to get out of here." Drax asked.

"You are not to be trusted." Lord Calva responded.

"What do you mean by that mon?" Drax demanded.

"I'll tell you when we get back." Lord Calva said glancing at his adult son Darnell then to Drax he said. "Now set the transport coordinates to the intergalactic High Council space station."

Turlough, Susan, Leela, Adric, Lord Calva and Jo step onto the Teleporter.

"So tell me Drax, how does one operate these circuits?" Young Darnell asked.

Drax looked at him for a moment and then at the adult Darnell who nodded his head as if to tell Drax, that it was in fact it was he who sent him back in time. Drax lets out a huge sigh.

"Oh mon." Drax sighed. "If the Doctor finds out, he'll go spare."

They teleported into the space station.

.

Lon was faster than The Doctors. He managed to keep Katarina in sight as she ran through the castle. She ran up several flight of steps. She ran across the chess board without activating the lightning bolts.

Lon also ran across the chess board on the floor without any lightning bolts striking him.

The Doctors came to the chess board and one by one carefully made their way across it.

Katarina ran out the front door and saw something that made her scream.

"No!" Lon screamed as he waved his left arm.

.

Lord Calva looked lost.

"So now what does the Doctor usually do now?" He asked.

"Explore." Adric said.

"Get captured." Leela added.

Lord Calva was shocked

"Captured? The Doctor? I thought he was supposed to be this expert at exploration."

This comment made all the companions including Susan laugh.

"Grandfather has been in more than his fair share of prisons." she said.

"But after hundreds of years of exploring, surely he would know how to avoid being caught." Lord Calva said perplexed.

"It's all part of his modus operandi. He let's himself get caught in the hopes of finding out what is going on." Adric said.

"So should we allow ourselves to be caught?" Lord Calva asked.

"No, because we haven't time to plan an escape. We need to stop the murders and get back to Gallifrey." Susan said.

"Let's try this way." Turlough said.

"Why that way?" Jo asked.

"Because that's the way to the chamber where the delegates are meeting." Turlough said. You forget, I am president of Trion. I have been here several times during the course of my term in office."

"Bit unusual for a President to visit here isn't it?" Lord Calva asked.

"I had to deliver some messages in person on several occasions that would not have been otherwise heard. Won't bore you with the details. Now we turn to the right, here." Turlough said as he led them down the corridors.

Leela suddenly stopped.

"I sense evil in there." Leela said.

"What do you expect? That is the delegation chamber." Turlough quipped.

"Don't joke." Lord Calva said. "I've heard Leela has the instincts of an animal. No disrespect intended." Lord Calva added to Leela.

"None taken. With my people, that is a compliment. And I can sense something or someone evil in there." Leela said with great certainty.

"So how should we proceed?" Jo asked.

"You should proceed to the security chambers." A Security Officer said. They turned to see a tall blue-skinned man with green eyes pointing a gun at them. They raised their hands and headed in the direction he indicated.

.

Doctors Eleven, Nine and Three had already made their way across the board when they heard Katarina scream. They pulled out their sonic screwdrivers and ran for the front door as the other Doctors carefully made their way across the deadly chessboard floor.

The Ninth Doctor made it to the front door first and stepped cautiously outside. The Eleventh and Third Doctor followed close behind.

They turned a corner and saw Lon comforting Katarina.

"What happened?" The Ninth Doctor asked. "Why did you scream?" He asked Katarina who is too frightened to answer.

"It was nothing. Look. It's just a little Pika. They couldn't harm a fly." Lon laughed softly.

The Doctors watched the Pika hop away. Something about this doesn't seem right but they can't put their finger on what.

They other Doctors have made their way across the chessboard and have joined the other three outside.

"A Pika?" The Fifth Doctor asked skeptically. "I see."

As everyone makes their way back inside over behind the bushes is the sound of some mechanical device malfunctioning.

.

The Second and Tenth Doctors, Jamie and Donna moved stealthily along the corridors when they spotted the group being escorted by the guard.

"Oy, did you see that?" Jamie asked.

"What are they doing here?" The Tenth Doctor groused.

"What does it matter? They're here and they need our help." Donna pointed out.

"But we can't just abandon our mission to recover the Sash of Rassilon." The Second Doctor complained.

"We have to rescue them." Jamie said.

"Very well, You and this young fellow go after them and I and this lovely young woman will go after the Sash and we will meet back here in say 15 minutes?" The Second Doctor asked.

The Tenth Doctor and Jamie took off in the direction of the other companions and Lord Calva while the Second Doctor and Donna continued on towards the delegates rest chambers.

"Did you call me a young woman?" Donna asked

"Yes, but I meant nothing by it." The Second Doctor said.

"Oh." Donna said in a disappointed tone of voice.

The Tenth Doctor and Jamie quietly move along the corridor following as closely behind the other group as they dared without alerting them to their presence.

The security Guard brought them into his office.

"You could face up to twenty years in prison for trespassing." The Guard told them. "Only delegates are allowed here.

"Ahem." Turlough said as he stood up. "It just so happens that I am President Turlough of Planet Trion. I've been here before so if you would be so good as to contact Sir Efram, I'm sure my delegate can identify me."

"Voqua!" The Captain of the guard turned to one of the other guards. "Go and fetch him at once."

The guard saluted and left.

The Tenth Doctor and Jamie are eavesdropping outside of the Guards office.

.

Down the hallway they spot a couple of Alexanoids using a tracking device.

They appear to be heading in the same direction as the Second Doctor and Donna.

Suddenly they swing around towards the Tenth Doctor just as the Tenth Doctor and Jamie quickly sneak down the corridor and duck around a corner.

Jamie started to draw his knife but the Tenth Doctor stopped him and shook his head no. He gestures with his head for them to go back the other way.

The Tenth Doctor and Jamie hurried down the corridor.

They ducked into an ambassador's suite just as the Alexanoids turned the corner.

The Alexanoids keep going.

"Oy, why couldn't they track us in here?" Jamie asked.

"They were tracking me actually and these quarters have been specially designed to block any and all scanners. These are the Ambassadors quarters Jamie. Can't have rival aliens eavesdropping on personal conversations." The Tenth Doctor explained.

"Oh, ay. That does make a lot of sense." Jamie said. "But now how about finding the Sash and getting out of here?"

"Shh! There's someone coming." The Tenth Doctor said.

The Second Doctor and Donna make their way towards the Ambassador suites themselves.

"Doctor, Why do you think the Ice Warriors quarters are in this corridor?" Donna is puzzled.

"It's quite simple, I checked a map on the wall three corridors back. ?" The Second Doctor chuckled.

"That's good thinking. Wish my Doctor relied more on common sense." Donna said.

"Oh well, one does tend to slow down with age." The Doctor said matter-of-factly.

At that the door opened and The Tenth Doctor and Jamie stepped out.

"Oy, I heard that." The Tenth Said.

"Oh, my, did you really?" The Second Doctor said in feigned innocence. "Such a pity."

.

Voqua returned.

"I've talked to Sir Efram." Voqua reported.

"And?" The Captain prompted.

"He said there is no way President Turlough would be here at this time." Voqua replied. "So obviously this man was lying."

"Look, just make him come here."Turlough insisted. "I am President Turlough."

"You will all remain here until we can determine your real reason for being here." The Captain said.

.

The Tenth Doctor studied the Second Doctor for a second.

"How did you know we were in there?" The Tenth Doctor wanted to know.

"Well, I figured it was only a matter of time before one of our enemies showed up and one of us had to duck for cover in one of these quarters. And," The Second Doctor began.

"And you saw us duck in there." The Tenth Doctor finished for himself.

"Well, that might have played a small role in it." The Second Doctor joked.

"Hey, how can you two clown at a time like this. We have to find the Sash." Donna demanded.

Suddenly Jamie remembered something he had heard inside of UNIT headquarters.

"Hold on! I remember Peri saying something about her people losing contact with her delegates here." Jamie said. "She said when she sent some people to check up on them, there were five people, including her delegate dead and all the other delegates memories had been erased."

"Erased? Are you sure Jamie?" The Second Doctor asked.

"Ay. And that's not all. It was done using some Time Lord technology. Something called an anamnesis ana, anam-something bomb." Jamie said.

The Tenth and the Second Doctor looked horrified.

"You don't mean a anamnesis bomb?" The Second Doctor asked.

"Ay, that's it." Jamie said

"That means whoever was behind this is working with someone on Gallifrey." The Tenth Doctor said. "Why would the Time Lords want to erase the memories of these delegates?"

"Maybe your Time Lord pals didn't want them to remember something." Donna said.

"Well, that much is obvious my dear." The Second Doctor said. "But the question is what didn't they want the delegates to remember?

"Well Peri did mention that they were voting on whether or not to send help to Gallifrey." Jamie volunteered.

"Certainly not!" The Second Doctor said.

"Out of the question." The Tenth Doctor said.

"Maybe that's it." Donna exclaimed "They didn't want the people here sending aid so they wiped their memories."

"Yeah, but why kill some?" Jamie asked

"Maybe that memory eraser gadget didn't work on their type." Donna ventured a guess.

"No, our technology would work on any and all in attendance here. No, there must be something more to this. We must find out why and stop it." The Second Doctor insisted.

"Ay, and we still have to find that Sash too." Jamie reminded them.

"Well if your other companions came here to try to stop them why not free them and let them take care of that while we search for the Sash?" Donna asked.

"Oh you don't understand my dear." The Second Doctor said. "They aren't likely to get very far without our help."

"Oy, You can at least let them try." Jamie argued. "They can na do any worse than I've seen you do Doctor."

"I beg your pardon?" The Second Doctor snapped. "I'll have you know that I,"

"Oy, come now. None of that." The Tenth Doctor asked. "Let's free our companions first and then worry what to do."

So the two Doctors along with Donna and Jamie made their way down the corridor.

The Tenth Doctor whipped out his Sonic Screwdriver and used it on the door switch. The Door opened.

They walked in and greeted everyone inside.

"Doctor!" Lord Calva exclaimed. "I thought you might show. Though your companions seemed to think that you would be captured by now."

"Captured?!" The Second Doctor exclaimed. "preposterous! There isn't a security detail I couldn't," He stopped as he noticed everyone with a worried look on their face looking behind him. "And they're right behind us, aren't they? Oh well, no bother." The Second Doctor said as he turned around.

The guards begin to usher them towards their security compound when Leela and Jamie attacked the guards. They quickly overpowered them.

"Okay let's split up." Turlough suggested.

"Agreed." The Tenth Doctor said. To the Second Doctor. "You and Donna continue on for the Sash and we'll try to stop the murder of five delegates."

Each group went their separate ways.

The Tenth Doctors group entered the arena. Several guards approached them. Turlough stepped forward.

"I am President Turlough." Turlough told them. "My delegate down there." Turlough pointed towards a blond-haired man in his late fifties who looked up in astonishment as he recognized President Turlough.

The Trion delegate rushed to join President Turlough.

"Lord President." Sir Efram said.

"Sir Efram." Turlough said. "Didn't a guard tell you I was on the station and needed your assistance to identify myself?" Turlough demanded.

"My apologies Lord President." Sir Efram said. "Last I heard, you were preparing for your inauguration. I didn't think you would leave the planet at such a time."

Turlough quickly realized his mistake. He gently hit his hand to his forehead.

"Of course." Turlough said. "Yes, I am on Trion preparing for my inauguration. You did hear I had traveled with a Time Lord known as the Doctor?"

"Yes, that was one of the reasons the people voted for you." Sir Efram reminded him. "You promised to use the knowledge you had gathered from traveling with the Doctor for our people."

The Doctors eyebrows shot up at that.

"Just what type of knowledge did you share?" The Tenth Doctor demanded.

"Nothing too advance for my people, Doctor." Turlough quickly reassured him. "Anyway, due to time travel, I am both on planet Trion as well as here. In fact I am from the future. Don't spread that around. But we have to stop a special type of bomb from going off."

Sir Efram looked frightened.

"A bomb?" Sir Efram repeated. "But surely Synnove would have sensed the presence of anyone plotting against the council?"

"Not if they're blocking." Leela spoke up.

Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"What?" Leela demanded. "Just because I am from primitive tribe, doesn't mean I'm stupid. I remember the Doctor telling me that the reason he had his presidential quarters lined with lead was because,"  
>"They block psychic waves from getting through!" Susan said excitedly. "Look for anyone wearing lead on their head. Like in a hat."<p>

Adric scanned the crowd and spotted one alien gentleman wearing a regal hat which had a small metal band around the rim.

"That man there." Adric said as he pointed at the gentleman.

Leela rushed towards his chair. She grabbed his cap off his head.

"How dare you!" He bellowed. "You will be arrested."

"The entire lining of this hat is made of lead." Leela said. "This is the one."

"Lead?!" Synnove floated up from her chair. "That element is forbidden because it blocks my psychic capabilities. I can see his mind. He is planning of using a special bomb which will erase our memories of today's events. Guards arrest Zahir! The delegate from planet Vekta!"

As the guards move towards Zahir he pulled out a detonation unit. Zahir stood up and started to push the button.

Leela moved quickly and knocked the device out of his hands. Jo rushes over and picked it up.

.

The Second Doctor, Jamie and Donna find the consuls chambers. They stealthy move about. They split up and search the various chambers. Soon they find the Sash of Rassilon hidden inside of the Ice Warriors chambers.

The Second Doctor picked it up.

.

"Why would he do this?"

Inside the assembly The Ambassadors are shocked that anyone would attempt such a monstrosity. President Turlough assures everybody that while a rogue time lord was behind this, The other time lords had no idea of this travesty.

Synnove says she can see into his mind.

Turlough waits for her to expose him as having stretched the truth. A lot. But much to his surprise she backs him up.

The Guards try to take the device from Jo but Synnove tells them to let these friends of the Doctor take it back to Gallifrey. It will serve as proof that they have a traitor in their midst.

Suddenly the screen lights up and it's Brigadier Benton!

"What's Brigadier Benton doing?" Jo asked.

Synnove smiled and quickly explained. "A rocket from Earth's past just arrived. they say it is the year 2013. Here listen."

The recording beings:  
>"Greetings Consul members. I am Brigadier Benton from planet Earth. The year here is 2013. I was asked to make this message on behalf of The Doctor. I was told that many of you do not wish to send aid to Gallifrey due to their indifference to all the suffering throughout the universe. You should send aid, though, because of one man. I think you all know of the man I'm talking about. The Doctor. The Doctor has saved Planet Earth hundreds of times and I'm willing to bet he's saved many of your worlds as well. The Doctor has time and time again put his life on the line. And for what? He never asks for money or power or even thanks. He does it just because he cares. We Humans owe the Doctor a debt of gratitude that we can never repay. Two-thousand of you have abstained. I'm hoping that maybe I can change at least one mind. If there was ever a cause great enough for you to care about. This is it. Please send aid. If not for the sake of Gallifrey then how about for the sake of The Doctor? He needs your help. Thank you."<p>

The message ended and the screen went blank.

"Listen to the lies of that man." A consul member from Clarksten said.

"Don't you dare call Brigadier Benton a liar!" Jo yelled at him amid general disapproval over her outburst from the consuls. "I don't care if I'm 'out of order', if I am then so be it!"

Jo stepped up on the platform.

"Let me tell you people something! I know that man and I know the Doctor! And every word Brigadier Benton said is true! The Doctor HAS saved planet Earth. Many times and I helped him to do so on a few occasions. Some of you do not want to send aid because of what the other time lords did or didn't do? If what they did was so wrong, then why are some of you behaving just like them?"

This caused many angry murmurs from the crowd.

"Send help!" Jo pleaded. "If my entire planet is willing to sacrifice itself for The Doctor. Then how can any of you do any less? Or are you all just a bunch of ungrateful," Turlough gently grabbed Jo's shoulders before she finish.

"The Doctor is a good man." Turlough said. "And as my Consul member has probably already stated, my planet is sending aid. No matter what you people decide here. If we are thrown out of the intergalactic High Council, then so be it! The Doctor saved my life and that of my brother. I too, have seen him selflessly lay his life on the line. To turn my back on him would be nothing short of an act of cowardice." Turlough looked around at the angry faces. "You do what you want. Our minds are made up."

And with those words Turlough stepped off the platform and gently pulled Jo away.

The companions set out to find The Doctors and Jamie and Donna. They meet up with them in a corridor.

"Well, we did it." Jo said.

"Barely." Adric said matter-of-factly.

"Who wanted to prevent aid being sent to Gallifrey?" Lord Calva asked.

"Someone who had something to gain from the Time War?" Leela asked.

"Good thinking Leela." The Tenth Doctor said thoughtfully. "Your warrior instincts usually prove to be spot-on."

Down the corridor several Alexanoids are exiting the Assembly. Susan suddenly let out an involuntary gasp.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" The Tenth Doctor demanded.

"Nothing." Susan said quickly. "We need to hurry."

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." The Tenth Doctor said adamantly.

"It's nothing." Susan replied. "I just thought I recognized someone. I didn't. Let's go."

"Don't give me that." The Tenth Doctor snapped. "You have an excellent memory. You always have."

"Were they the ones who injured you?" Leela asked.

"Never mind." Susan snapped. "It's not important. What's important is getting that Sash back to Gallifrey."

A dark look crept across the Tenth Doctors face. The Second Doctor looked none too pleased as well.

"They hurt you?!" The Tenth Doctor said angrily. "Which one?" He asked Susan.

She looked at both aspects of her Grandfather.

"No! Now let's go." Susan said determined to leave.

"Susan!" The Tenth Doctor said loudly.

This caused several of the Alexanoids to turn around. One of them noticed something familiar about Susan.

"She looks like that female who tried to steal that Sash from the Ice Warriors earlier." The Tallest Alexanoid said.

That was all the Tenth Doctor needed to hear. He stormed down the corridor and walked up to the tall Alexanoid and grabbed him by his neck and slammed him into a wall.

"You shot my Granddaughter?!" The Tenth Doctor asked between clenched teeth. "Now you'll discover why you don't mess with my family."

Leela and Jamie pulled their knives and Turlough pulled a small ray gun and warned the other two Alexanoids to stay back.

"Grandfather please don't!" Susan begged. "We have to get back to Gallifrey. Please don't do this."

"Susan is right." The Second Doctor said. "We do have to get back. We can always take care of them later." He added ominously.

The Tenth Doctor agrees. He releases the Alexanoids and warns him That He'll be back.

The Doctors walked away with the companions.

The minute they are out of sight the Alexanoids started plotting their revenge on The Doctor.

But even as they are plotting a mysterious woman walked around the corner. It was River Song!

River raised her Squared Ray Gun at them.

"Hello Sweeties." River purred. "The Doctor was right, you know. You don't mess with the Doctor's family." And with that River shot all three of them dead. "Not while I'm around." River then entered some data into her Vortex Manipulator and vanished.

The Two Doctors and the companions teleport back to Gallifrey. They place the Sash next to Rassilons alter.

They shared what they find out about at the Intergalatic High Council.

"Sounds like someone doesn't want anyone helping us." The Third Doctor mused out-loud.

"Obviously." The Second Doctor said sarcastically. "Someone working for the Daleks perhaps?"

"The answers will soon be forthcoming." Kam Po said. "I can sense this. But for now, Doctors Three and Eight. Both of you will go to the Citadel and investigate the Force-Field Chamber. You will find some interesting answers there. That is all I know." Kam Po said and then he disappeared.

"Well, no time like the present." The Third Doctor joked to the Eighth Doctor.

.

A Citadel Guard ran into the Presidents secret chambers.

"Lord Rassilon." He said. "Some Gallifreyans have not only refused to fight against the Daleks. We went to their quarters to arrest them but they and their entire family have disappeared."

"They have obviously joined the underground resistence." The Clone of Rassilon replied. "They no longer care about their fellow citizens. Only of themselves. Find them and have those traitors executed! Is that understood?" The Clone of Rassilon ordered. Turning to Shashir. "What progress have you made?"

"We mustn't move too quickly." Shashir replied. "If we do, we'll tip-off the Doctor and then he'd be ready for us. No, we still have a few more steps in my plan to accomplish."

"And then?" the Clone demanded.

"And then we kill those traitors, The Doctor and All of his companions." Shashir said with a smile.


End file.
